<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anyone can paint a mask by ikuzonos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293319">anyone can paint a mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos'>ikuzonos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Akira grinned. “It’s kind of like a heist.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ryuji adjusted the band for a plastic skull mask, sticking his tongue out. “Kinda. If thieves didn’t steal anything.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ann murmured, “We’re stealing a life, aren’t we?”</em>
</p><p>A world without the Metaverse is still corrupt, and Take Your Heart gets literal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira &amp; Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira &amp; Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anyone can paint a mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty much any warning for the Kamoshida arc of vanilla p5 (idk if royal differs) applies here; there is no on screen sexual abuse but minor allusions to it.</p><p>There's some undertones of pegoryu &amp; annshiho, but this is ultimately gen. I wrote this in four days on impulse and have no idea how it got so long but I blame Akechi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking back on it, the only surprising part was that it took Ryuji three whole minutes to suggest killing him.</p><p>“I mean, it’s not like he can expel us if he’s dead,” the blond said, scuffing his shoes on the ground. The look on his face was filled to the brim with anger, but it was hard to tell how serious he was.</p><p>Akira leaned back on the wall, or at least attempted to. The tiny alleyway barely provided enough space for the two boys. It was suffocating. He took a few breaths, then asked, “How would you do it?”</p><p>“Do what?” Ryuji blinked, like he’d already forgotten.</p><p>Akira pushed up his glasses. Fake as they were, there was nothing enjoyable about feeling them halfway down his nose. “Kill Kamoshida. How would you do it?”</p><p>Ryuji paused for a couple seconds, as though he was turning the thought over in his mind. “I… I dunno, man. That’s not… What are <em> you </em> thinking, huh?”</p><p>Akira shrugged and turned his head towards the slivers of light at the end of the alleyway. “Well, poisoning him would probably be the quietest way. If he didn’t drive, though, pushing him in front of a train would do the trick.”</p><p>Ryuji went quiet for a little longer, before finally piping up. “Sure. The most direct way would be shooting him, but where the hell would we get that kind of weapon?”</p><p>“That’s harder to hide, too,” Akira pointed out, twisting the longest strands of his hair. He kept a careful eye on his friend, trying to determine if he was just playing along, or actually considering murder.</p><p>Ryuji snorted. “I said direct, not ideal.”</p><p>Akira said, “No, ideal would be you breaking <em> his </em>leg. And then killing him.”</p><p>This made Ryuji laugh, but he quickly covered his mouth. It would probably end badly if a random bystander heard them plotting to murder the PE instructor. </p><p>...God, they were so screwed. And stupid.</p><p>Akira’s bag shifted. Or rather, the cat inside his bag shifted, sticking his head into plain view. He meowed softly, and Akira reached up to scratch his chin.</p><p>“You bring your cat to school?!” Ryuji exclaimed in surprise. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things.</p><p>“I’m lonely,” Akira replied.</p><p>Ryuji folded his arms. “Bro, that is so not cool. I’m taking you for ramen after this.”</p><p>Akira smiled. “Oh, Morgana’s very well behaved! Especially for a former stray. He just sleeps inside my desk all day and helps me cheat on tests.”</p><p>“Gonna ignore that last part,” Ryuji said, raising an eyebrow. “I meant it’s not cool that you’re lonely. We’re friends now.”</p><p>Akira bumped Ryuji’s shoulder, to which Morgana meowed a little bit indignantly. He returned to purring once he got a scratch behind the ears.</p><p>The two of them stood quietly in the alleyway, heads pressed against the brick as they listened to the sound of good students passing by. Ryuji tapped on the wall and the ground, nerves manifesting physically. </p><p>Well, no better time to test the waters. Or jump in head first. Akira put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and said, “I’m serious about killing Kamoshida.”</p><p>Ryuji whispered, “Me too. Fucker deserves it for what he did to Suzui. Takamaki. The whole volleyball team. You.”</p><p>“And you,” Akira added. The blond didn’t reply, but a single tear escaped his eye before he wiped it away.</p><p>“We have rat poison at my place,” Ryuji said after a couple moments. He drummed his fingers on the alley wall. “Slip it into some coffee, and hand deliver it to Kamoshida. Problem solved.”</p><p>Akira hummed. “I feel like he’d be too suspicious of anything we brought him. He was already this close to jumping down our throats.”</p><p>Ryuji nodded, narrowing his eyes as though to focus better. “‘Kay, we make Takamaki deliver it. Asshole wouldn’t bat an eye if she poured it in his mouth herself.”</p><p>“Better,” Akira said, pushing up his glasses again. “She doesn’t like us, though. How would we convince her to deliver it?”</p><p>Ryuji snapped his fingers. “Got it. Give it to Mishima, tell him to pass it to Takamaki and deliver it to Kamoshida.”</p><p>Akira frowned. “The dedication is great, but this has way too many factors now. It would definitely go wrong.”</p><p>Ryuji sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Guess this is why you’re the brains and I’m the brawn.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call myself the brains,” Akira replied, chuckling. “I think I’m more of a wildcard.”</p><p>Ryuji laughed again, but he quickly turned solemn. “Well, if we’re not poisoning him, then what? Not like we can just stab him in his bed.”</p><p>Akira said, “We could. Do you know where he lives?”</p><p>“Why the hell would I know that, man?” Ryuji asked. He tapped his foot on the asphalt, biting on his lip. “There’s gotta be something we can do. Maybe we can give your train pushing idea some more thought.”</p><p>Before Akira could open his mouth and suggest ways of luring Kamoshida to the train station just at the right time, he was cut off by footsteps and a voice that oozed suspicion.</p><p>“So you <em> are </em>planning something.”</p><p>He and Ryuji looked over to face Ann Takamaki at the same time. She looked them up and down, her expression unreadable, before saying, “I want in.”</p><p>Ryuji folded his arms. “Hell no. It’s way too dangerous.”</p><p>Ann scowled. “You think I can’t hold my own? I don’t care what I have to do, I’m taking him down. It’s personal.”</p><p>“It’s not about holding your own,” Akira said, pushing up his glasses again. Seriously, they did not fit his face right. “It’s about not dragging you into something insane.”</p><p>Ann said, “Look, you’re not dragging me into anything. I’m willing to do whatever it takes, and if you don’t let me in on your own scheme, I’ll just make my own.”</p><p>Ryuji turned his gaze to Akira. “What should we do? You’re the brains.”</p><p>“Wildcard,” Akira corrected, “Morgana is the brains.”</p><p>Ann blinked. “Who’s Morgana?”</p><p>“My cat,” Akira answered, taking one strap off his shoulder to swing his bag around. Morgana helpfully stuck his head out, purring and kneading his paws excitedly.</p><p>Ann looked over to Ryuji, skepticism spreading across her face. Ryuji just shrugged. “You still want to be a part of this hot mess?”</p><p>It felt like the set-up to a bad joke. Two delinquents, a model, and a cat plan a murder. While trying to think of a witty punchline, Akira asked, “You’ll really do <em> anything?” </em></p><p>“I won’t sleep with him,” Ann answered instantly, her voice catching in her throat.</p><p>Ryuji shuddered. “We’d never ask you to do anything like that! That’s over the line and off a cliff.”</p><p>Ann stepped further into the alleyway, keeping her arms folded over her chest. “Good. Like I said, I want in. What’s the plan?”</p><p>“We don’t really <em> have </em> a plan,” Ryuji admitted, running his hand through his hair. “Just talking things out. Seeing if that goes anywhere.”</p><p>Akira smiled. “Full disclosure, our intent is to kill him. Last chance to walk away.”</p><p>Ann cracked her knuckles. “I can’t wait. I heard you say something about needing his address?”</p><hr/><p>“Why did you name your cat Morgana?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was a stray? Or did your caretaker name him?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sojiro wanted to name him Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Morgana named himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re fucking with us, or if you’re just off the goddamn deep end.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Takamaki? Regretting jumping on this train yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I suspected that you were both weirdos in the first place.”</p><hr/><p>“Ma’s at work,” Ryuji said as he lead them to his apartment. “We’ve got three or four hours to grab everything we need before we’ll have to split.”</p><p>The building was narrow and gloomy. Akira wasn’t particularly claustrophobic, but walking through the hallways sent chills down his spine. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, steeling himself. He couldn’t be scared of a building.</p><p>Ann didn’t seem perturbed by the atmosphere. She kept turning her head, looking at the cracked linoleum and dark shadows. “Huh. I haven’t been here since middle school.”</p><p>“You got too good for this place,” Ryuji grumbled, fumbling around in his pockets for a keyring. They’d stopped in front of a door with a dent in it.</p><p>“That’s not what I said,” Ann replied tersely. </p><p>Morgana offered a ‘mrr’, which Ann took as a backing for her statement. When Ryuji looked irritated at getting into a spat with a cat, Akira clapped his shoulder.</p><p>Ryuji’s apartment wasn’t much different than the main building in structure, but it at least looked lived in. There still wasn’t a lot of space; they had to walk single file until they got to his bedroom.</p><p>“You can just throw your bags on my bed while I get the box,” Ryuji said, dropping his own on the floor. “Sorry, I meant to start cleaning, but I wasn’t expecting company.”</p><p>Akira sat on his bed, setting the Morgana bag down carefully. “I’ve seen worse. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Ann seemed a little less eager, and instead moved a stack of manga off a wicker chair and sat on that. She was fiddling with her pigtails, adjusting and readjusting them again and again. They were starting to hang crooked.</p><p>Akira politely averted his eyes from her nerves and pulled out his phone. No new messages, which didn’t surprise him. He only had Sojiro’s and Ryuji’s contact information, and was only supposed to use the former in an emergency.</p><p>...Oh, maybe getting Ann’s number would be helpful. Before Akira could actually ask her, though, Ryuji remerged holding a massive box of Halloween supplies.</p><p>“Here!” he said, his chest heaving slightly as he put the box down. “All my old costumes are in here.”</p><p>Ann frowned. “Hold on, I totally missed the memo here. Why did you bring that?”</p><p>Ryuji said, “Well, we’ll need disguises if we’re gonna break into Kamoshida’s house, yeah? This is less suspicious than buying a bunch of stuff. And better for the environment.”</p><p>Akira got off the bed and knelt on the floor, shifting through the costume pieces. “Sounds good to me. We’ll need masks and shapeless clothing. And gloves.”</p><p>The three of them dug through the costumes, pulling out bits and pieces. Akira marvelled at them — apparently, a good half the costumes had been hand sewn by Ryuji’s mother — while trying to find something appropriate.</p><p>“Why do you have a sexy cat mask?” Ann asked, tracing the glitter glue on the mask with her index finger. “It doesn’t suit you at all.”</p><p>Ryuji laughed. “That’s my ma’s. We used to do matching costumes when I was younger. Cat and mouse.”</p><p>Ann giggled. “You went as a <em> mouse </em> for Halloween? That’s adorable!”</p><p>“Aw, shaddup!” Ryuji said, throwing aside a white sheet. “I was four! I was allowed to be cute!”</p><p>Akira asked, “I don’t suppose we’d find a mouse mask in here?”</p><p>Ryuji shook his head. “Nah. School didn’t allow kids to wear ‘em, so I had my face painted.”</p><p>“Please tell me you have photos,” Akira replied, his attention catching on a white masquerade mask. The paint was a little chipped, but it looked usable. It even fit.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ann had apparently decided that she liked the cat mask, and had it propped on her forehead as she kept looking through the box.</p><p>“How are we going to go about this?” Akira asked, smoothing out a rumpled vampire costume. With a couple adjustments here and there, it might work as a disguise. “We didn’t actually decide.”</p><p>Ryuji stood up, throwing a bulky shawl over his shoulders. “I think we could seize his house in the night. Takamaki has his address.”</p><p>“You can call me Ann,” she said, pulling on a pair of thick, leather gloves. “Getting inside will be the hard part, but once we’re in, we’ll be fine. He doesn’t have that much security.”</p><p>Akira grinned. “It’s kind of like a heist.”</p><p>Ryuji adjusted the band for a plastic skull mask, sticking his tongue out. “Kinda. If thieves didn’t steal anything.”</p><p>Ann murmured, “We’re stealing a life, aren’t we?”</p><p>“A worthless one,” Akira pointed out. “The world is better off without him in it.”</p><p>Ann tightened her fists. “I know that. I’m not backing down. For Shiho’s sake, if nothing else.”</p><p>Ryuji asked, “How is she, by the way? Pulling through?”</p><p>Ann looked downcast. “She’s still comatose. The doctors think she’ll make it, but I’m so nervous.”</p><p>“Then you’ll have good news for her when she wakes up,” Akira said. He pulled a yellow kerchief out of the box and turned to Morgana, who was sitting politely in the bag. “Hey, you. Want a disguise too?”</p><p>Morgana mewed gently, so Akira tied the kerchief around his neck. He sat perfectly still.</p><p>Once it was secure, Ann cooed, “Oh, you’re such a handsome kitty!” This got Morgana to purr.</p><p>Ryuji said, “Yellow’s gonna stand out way too much. You should put him in a different colour.”</p><p>“Aww, I like it though,” Ann said, getting up. She scratched Morgana behind the ears, to which the cat rubbed his face on her hand. “Besides, it’s not like we’re bringing him with us.”</p><p>Akira turned back to the box of costumes. There was a pair of dark red gloves near the bottom. He put them on, flexing his hand. While it’d be best for them to wear all black…</p><p>...Ann’s cat mask was red too. He could get away with it.</p><hr/><p>They’d decided to meet at two-thirty in the morning on April twentieth. On the night of the nineteenth, Akira lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>He had three alarms set on his phone on the off chance he fell asleep, but the adrenaline pumping through him seemed like it would prevent that.</p><p>Akira ran over the plan in his head. He was already wearing his disguise — save for the mask, which he’d put on just before he left — so he’d leave Leblanc at quarter to two and bike to Kamoshida’s house. It wasn’t too far from Central Street, but it’d be hard to navigate in the dark.</p><p>Ryuji and Ann would most likely be there already, since they lived closer. From there, they had to bust inside… and hope they all had the courage to finish it.</p><p>His fingers dug into his comforter. Despite proposing the murder in the first place, he was starting to feel the ramifications of going through with it. He trusted his friends, and surely they trusted him, so there was no getting cold feet. That didn’t stop his heart from feeling like it would burst out of his throat. Out of his lungs.</p><p>In his pocket, his phone buzzed softly. Was it time already? Akira unlocked his phone, squinting at the light and lowered the brightness best he could. 1:35. He planned to leave in ten minutes.</p><p>Akira got out of bed, turning off the other alarms and tucking his phone back under his pillow. He wouldn’t need it for the rest of the night. He wasn’t going to take much with him, just to be safe. He <em> did </em> scoop up Morgana and adjust his bandana. Thankfully, the cat kept quiet.</p><p>As quietly as he could, he snuck down the stairs. Instead of going right for the door, though, he suddenly halted as the weight of his situation sunk in. For a moment, he stood in the dark cafe, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>This was fucking insane. This was going to get all of them killed, or worse. Akira desperately swallowed the anxiety bubbling in his throat and donned his mask. It helped a little bit. Like slipping into something different from him. As though by the virtue of wearing the mask, he could hold up a persona of something Other.</p><p>And even if that persona wasn’t particularly strong, anything was better than diving into a murder as Akira Kurusu. At the very least, he could be someone else.</p><p>Akira made eye contact with Morgana. The cat affectionately rubbed his face against Akira’s chest. He gave the cat a couple scritches, then unlatched the front door. It didn’t make much noise, but he still hesitated. After all, he had no way of locking it once he left.</p><p>...It was fine. He’d be back long before Sojiro came to open in the morning, and it wasn’t like anyone could hear him right now. Surely nobody in Yongen-Jaya would be desperate enough to raid the place.</p><p>With that, Akira slipped outside and inhaled the night air. He could only hope that the other two hadn’t given up either.</p><hr/><p>“I think we should use code names. To be safe, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. It’ll sound cool too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right? Anyways, I wanna be Skull.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of your mask? Isn’t that too easy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna think of something better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it. It’s quick and to the point. Should Ann’s be Kitty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, what about Cougar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuji, that’s not something you should call a girl!”</p><p> </p><p>“Panther?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s— Actually, I like that one. Sure. What about you, Akira?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… His mask isn’t themed around anything…”</p><p> </p><p>“It should be something cool. Something sleek.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you’re describing a car.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Joker?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz he’s a—”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m a wildcard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t steal my thunder!”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are ridiculous.”</p><hr/><p>Akira arrived in the backstreets just before two-thirty. He parked the bike below the fire escape, then took Morgana out of the basket in front. He crept around the side of the building, stopping when he realized that Ryuji and Ann were already there, leaning on the wall.</p><p>“Yo,” Ryuji said, pushing himself away and cracking his knuckles. “We made good time.”</p><p>Ann was tugging on her gloves. Her expression held none of the hesitation that it’d had during the past five days of preparation. Her hair had been completely hidden inside a black hood. “I’m ready.”</p><p>Ryuji opened his mouth, as though ready to say something else, when he suddenly frowned. “Hold on. You brought your cat?! What the hell?”</p><p>Akira grinned. “We need him. Mona’s our way in.”</p><p>“Are you crazy—”</p><p>Akira put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Skull. Do you trust me?”</p><p>Ryuji looked at the ground, nervously tapping his foot. “Sure I do. More than I trust myself.”</p><p>Ann said, “Let him. If A— Joker thinks that’s our best shot, I don’t mind trying it. Besides, our other option is using <em> you </em> as bait, y’know.”</p><p>“You think I don’t remember?” Ryuji replied. He shook his head, then sighed. “‘Kay. Let’s get into position.”</p><p>Ann went around the front first, crouching behind the garbage bins. Couple moments later, she signalled for the others to follow. Akira and Ryuji pressed themselves up against the wall as they hid behind the unruly hedges.</p><p>There were very few lights on, and no cars passing by. They were the only occupants of the witching hour.</p><p>Akira put Morgana down and whispered, “Go, Mona. Like we practiced.”</p><p>Sometimes, Akira suspected that a wizard had cursed a poor human to transform into a cat, and that was Morgana. As his pet sprinted across the yard like he understood every word Akira said, he found himself wondering that again. Either that, or he was just weirdly intelligent.</p><p>Ryuji whispered, “You sure he’s gonna—”</p><p>Seconds later, the security alarm blared. Ryuji shut his mouth and Akira held his breath. It wasn’t long before they could hear stomping, and the front door swung open.</p><p>Though they were aided by shadow, Akira felt himself trembling as he registered just how close Suguru Kamoshida was to him. Ryuji was tensed up beside him, so Akira fumbled for his hand, which his friend thankfully squeezed. He could only hope that Ann was okay by herself. At least the door shielded her.</p><p>“What the…” Kamoshida grumbled, obviously groggy. “What was that?”</p><p><em> Please, </em> Akira silently begged. <em> Go see what it is. </em> </p><p>Out of sight, Morgana — or maybe it was a rat. Akira couldn’t tell — knocked something over. Kamoshida cursed quietly and stumbled down the path, leaving the door hanging open.</p><p>Akira squeezed Ryuji’s hand, then let go and sprinted inside. They didn’t have the benefit of knowing the house’s layout, since it would be far too dangerous to scout it out ahead of time, and there was no way in hell they’d make Ann go inside for any other reason.</p><p>Luckily, Akira was able to lodge himself inside an open shoe closet. He pressed himself against the back wall, relaxing only slightly when he felt Ryuji slip in beside him and grab his hand again. Neither of them spoke, but listened for Ann’s light footsteps as she hurried inside. They could only hope she was safe, since she didn’t slip into the closet with them.</p><p>Following that were Kamoshida’s heavy footfalls, and the slamming of the front door. “Don’t bother sending anyone out. It was just a goddamn cat.”</p><p>Akira felt a lump in his throat as Kamoshida walked right past them, apparently talking on the phone. He closed his eyes, even though he knew it wouldn’t do anything, and didn’t open them again until long after what he suspected was the staircase stopped squeaking.</p><p>“I think we’re good,” Ryuji breathed. “Fuck, man. Thought my heart was gonna stop.”</p><p>Akira murmured, “Me too. Let’s find Panther.”</p><p>Ryuji nodded, and the two carefully slipped out of the shoe closet. It was a bit of work to tiptoe through the halls, but they barely made any noise.</p><p>Ann was waiting in the kitchen. She had her arms tightly folded over her chest. “Hey. I think I found what we’re looking for.” With one hand, she gestured to a large knife block.</p><p>Ryuji confidently pulled out the biggest one and held it up before the other two. The silver blade glinted off the moonlight coming in through the window. “Perfect.”</p><p>They’d weighed the pros and cons of stabbing Kamoshida two days ago. In the end, they’d voted on it, opting to use one of his own knives and not risk bringing anything unnecessary to the scene. Now, the time had finally come.</p><p>“His room’s upstairs,” Ann said, taking a deep breath. “I think the stairs creak, though. We’ll have to be careful.”</p><p>Akira nodded. “That’s fine. One at a time, then? I’ll even go first.”</p><p>Ryuji and Ann both nodded in agreement. Ryuji pressed the knife into Akira’s hand, which he held tightly as he crept back into the main hallway.</p><p>The stairs to the second floor were a straight shot. Taking a deep breath, he ascended them slowly, testing the wood for noise. It took a few minutes, but he made it to the top. Akira put the knife down and knelt in front of the stairs, and held up two fingers, then eight. His friends nodded, and Akira prayed they understood his silent signal.</p><p>Ann came up next. She was shaking a little more than she had been earlier, but that couldn’t be helped. Ryuji followed her, a deep scowl etched on his face. </p><p>“Okay. Which one’s his room?” Ryuji whispered, looking around the upper hall. There were four doors, and they were all closed.</p><p>Ann shrugged. “I don’t know that much. We’ll have to check each one.”</p><p>That was fine. Akira grabbed the knife again, and the three of them slowly moved down the hall, opening the doors. The first one lead to the bathroom, which was an obvious no go. </p><p>The second was for an office. Ryuji was content to keep going, but Ann went inside. Curious, the boys followed her, wondering what had caught her eye. Akira wondered if it was the large trophy case, with an Olympic gold medal front and centre, but Ann had walked all the way to the desk in the back.</p><p>“Panther?” Ryuji prompted, only about halfway into the room. “You’re not gonna try and go through his computer, are you? We ain’t here for that.”</p><p>Ann ignored him. She’d picked up an open photo album that was sitting on the desk, and was leafing through it. “Oh. Oh…”</p><p>“What?” Akira asked, coming up beside her. He couldn’t tell what she was looking at, but there was a sinking feeling in his stomach nonetheless.</p><p>Shakily, she passed the album to him. “It’s disgusting. Fair warning.”</p><p>Akira looked down, and gagged almost instantly. It was a collection of photos of girls from Shujin. He recognized a couple here and there, but most of their faces had been cropped out. It was enough to make him nauseous. Worst of all was the two pages dedicated to Shiho, and the <em> entire section </em> for Ann. </p><p>Ryuji rested his chin on Akira’s shoulder as he rapidly flipped the pages. “Holy fucking shit. What a scumbag…”</p><p>Ann, meanwhile, was looking at a small shelf behind the desk. “There’s more over here. This… This is so sickening…”</p><p>“So this is the king’s castle,” Ryuji murmured.</p><p>Akira put the album back on the desk, not wanting to touch it anymore. “We have to do this. We <em> have </em> to.”</p><p>Ann nodded. “Believe me, all this did was tighten my resolve. Let’s find that bastard.”</p><p>Ryuji crackled his knuckles in agreement. The three of them slipped out of the office, closing the door behind them. Akira held the knife tightly as he pushed open the third door in the hallway, and was rewarded with the sound of Kamoshida’s snores.</p><p>For a few moments, the three of them stood in the doorway, watching him. This was it. What they’d worked up to for the past several days. Akira went into the room first, and the three of them stood over his bed, silent.</p><p>Then, Akira turned to Ann and held out the knife. “Would you like the honours?”</p><p>Without a word, she took the knife, and the boys backed away. Ann hovered over Kamoshida’s sleeping body for a couple seconds, before stabbing him remorselessly, right in the heart.</p><p>Once for each of them. Once for the volleyball team as a whole. And of course, once for Shiho Suzui.</p><p>She left the knife in after the fifth stab, stepping away and clenching her fists tightly. His chest was splattered in blood, but it didn’t seem to have gotten anywhere else.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Akira said flatly. Kamoshida was completely still, which was for the best. If he had somehow survived five stabs to the heart, he’d be some kind of medical miracle, and they would all be in deep shit.</p><p>Ann murmured, “Do we just… leave now?” She looked a little green.</p><p>Ryuji held up one finger, then pulled a red card out of his pocket. Akira couldn’t read what was written on it from across the room, but it looked like pieces of a magazine had been cut and pasted onto it. “Hold on. I made this.”</p><p>Ann frowned. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>“A calling card, I guess?” Ryuji said, placing it down on the pillow next to Kamoshida’s head. “Cuz of the thieves analogy. Don’t worry, I made sure my fingerprints ain’t on it.”</p><p>Akira replied, “A calling card? I don’t remember us talking about that.”</p><p>“Don’t remember your cat being part of the plan either,” Ryuji pointed out, “It’s just… an accusation of what he’s been doing at the school. Didn’t expect we’d find those albums, so I thought we’d leave behind… the reason why we killed him.”</p><p>Ann slipped across the room and looked down at the card. “Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can’t fight back. That is why we have decided to steal your heart.”</p><p>“Classy, right?” Ryuji said.</p><p>Akira offered him a smile, but it was weak. The scent of blood was setting in around them, as well of the reality of what they’d done. They were sixteen years old, and guilty of murder in the first degree. If they were caught, Ryuji and Ann would spend years in juvie at best, and Akira himself could be tried as an adult and given a life sentence.</p><p>Or maybe even the death penalty. Akira shook his head. He was getting way ahead of himself. What mattered now was getting off the scene before anyone could catch them in the act. Or before Ann threw up, because there would be no running away from that.</p><p>“Let’s find the fire escape,” he said, guiding them out of the room. He’d seen it on the way in, and it seemed like the best way out. With the security, even as low as it was, there was no telling what simply opening the front door would do.</p><p>The two of them followed quietly. The fourth room upstairs looked like it was just used for storage. Despite that, though, there was a door onto a small landing connected to the fire escape. Without any words, they stepped outside and began descending to the ground. Akira sucked in cold air as best he could, in hopes that the shock to his system would help him stay steady.</p><p>His bike was sitting right where he’d left it, and Morgana was curled up in the basket, eyes gleaming in the dark. Akira stroked him, relaxing ever so slightly as the cat purred. He had no idea what kind of sordid affair they were wrapped up in.</p><p>Ann was kneeling on the ground and grabbing her stomach. Ryuji was crouched next to her, awkwardly rubbing her back. “Breathe, Panther. We’ll get you out of here.”</p><p>Akira said, “The bike can take two, if you hold tight.”</p><p>Ann slowly got to her feet, nodding wearily. Akira sat down on the bike, and she carefully sat behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. It was a little hard to breathe, but he didn’t begrudge her one bit.</p><p>“I’ll run beside you,” Ryuji said, stretching his leg out. “I’m sure you can’t pedal that fast.”</p><p>Akira gave him a nod, and set out. The blond kept true to his word and jogged along, only falling behind a couple of times. They went to Ann’s home first, both since it was the closest and because she seemed to be only holding on by a thread.</p><p>She’d left her bedroom window open, and after assuring Akira and Ryuji that she’d be fine, she climbed inside and onto her bed without issue. Before she could close it, though, the sound of vomiting pierced the air, and the two boys exchanged worried glances.</p><p>Ann managed to close the window a couple moments later, so they supposed she’d hang on. At the very least, it was in her own home.</p><p>“So,” Akira said, trying to cut the tension in the dark air, “You want to ride with me to your place, or keep running?”</p><p>Ryuji opted to hang onto Akira as he biked through the quiet streets. It was a bit harder to navigate with the mask on, but they made it to his apartment building without any issues.</p><p>They came to a stop near the back of the building, and Akira asked, “Anywhere in particular you want me to drop you off?”</p><p>“Here’s good,” Ryuji said, yawning. It hit him that he had no idea what time it was, and suppressed a yawn of his own. He still had a ways to go before Leblanc. “I’m gonna use your fire escape trick.”</p><p>He didn’t get off the bike yet, though. He kept his chin rested on Akira’s shoulder, holding onto him like letting go would kill them both. Maybe it would. Maybe this was all a weird fever dream he’d been having on the way to Tokyo from the countryside.</p><p>Ryuji whispered, “I can’t believe we actually fucking killed him. I <em> know </em> he deserved it, but… I dunno. We can’t take that back, can we?”</p><p>“Not unless you know how to time travel,” Akira attempted to joke. It came out flat and weak, unfortunately. “I know what you mean. I didn’t think it’d be like this.”</p><p>There was a gross sniffling noise from behind. Ryuji was very clearly crying. After a couple seconds of trying to hold it in, he finally croaked, “Don’t tell anyone. ‘Specially not Ann.”</p><p>Akira murmured, “My lips are sealed. But it’s not bad to cry, you know.”</p><p>Ryuji muttered, “I know that, man. But this is so fucked up. Akira, we <em> killed </em> a guy. We… He deserves it, he deserved to die like that, and someone had to do it, but…”</p><p>Akira awkwardly reached for Ryuji’s hand and held it. It was a small comfort, but something had to be better than nothing. The three of them were bonded for life, whether they liked it or not. There was no cutting those ties, just like there was no pulling the knife out of Kamoshida’s chest.</p><p>(God, they were all going to die.)</p><p>They sat on the bike a bit longer, shaking in the cold air, before Ryuji finally said, “I should head up. You gotta go.”</p><p>“I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Akira said gently, watching his friend climb off the bike and leap onto the fire escape in one swift movement. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>There was no way of knowing whether or not this was true, but it seemed to inspire some confidence in his friend. “Heh, sure. Night, Joker.”</p><p>It didn’t sting, but it felt a bit funny. To suddenly be slammed head first back into an identity he’d forgotten was supposed to be him, but also not. Like drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth. Like turning on a light in the car at night.</p><p>He waited until Ryuji was safely inside before cycling away. Akira held back the anguish building in his lungs and kept his eyes on the road. He didn’t have to think about it very much, and after only one wrong turn, he made it back to Leblanc in one piece.</p><p>He stowed the bike and dived inside, Morgana trotting after him. He locked the door and went back up the stairs, practically ripping off his mask and disguise as he went, as though removing those layers would purge Joker from his system. As though it would absolve him of murder.</p><p>He crawled under the comforter, not even bothering to stow away the clothes. Sojiro rarely came up to the attic to wake him up anyways, so it’s not like he was running the risk of being caught over that. He’d deal with it in the morning.</p><p>...Well, according to his phone, it was four AM. So it was already morning. Akira shoved it back under his pillow and slammed his face into the futon, tears welling in his eyes. He could still smell blood, and it seemed like it would be permanently entrenched in his soul.</p><p>Morgana leapt onto the futon and wiggled his way under Akira’s arm. He held his cat close, focusing on the soft rumbling that seemed to say ‘go to sleep.’</p><p>Akira tried, but spent a good hour crying nonetheless.</p><hr/><p>He stood in the tiny bathroom, touching up the makeup he’d elected to put on in order to hide his dark circles. Akira stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror, wondering if anyone would be able to tell that he’d killed a man last night.</p><p>He supposed that the rumours about that would finally be true, though. Akira forced a smile onto his face, then collected his bag and exited the bathroom. It was time to catch the train and keep a low profile.</p><p>Before he could head out the door, however, Sojiro cleared his throat. Akira looked up at him, doing his best to maintain eye contact. His entire body hurt, so much that he’d barely been able to eat.</p><p>“You didn’t go out last night, did you?” Sojiro asked, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Akira felt his heart seize, but kept his expression neutral and confused. “No? Where would I even go?”</p><p>Sojiro examined him for a couple moments, then shook his head and grabbed the broom. “That’s what I thought. Get to school.”</p><p>Akira slipped out without saying goodbye. His head was spinning. There was no way Sojiro could know, right? That’d be ridiculous. It’s not like he could hear the bell on the door ringing from his house. He couldn’t hear the television half the time.</p><p>It was fine. It was just a weird coincidence. It was <em> fine. </em></p><p>Akira threw up in a trash can at the train station.</p><hr/><p>At school, PE was quietly replaced with study hall, and all the faculty conspicuously avoided answering any questions relating to the sudden change, or Kamoshida himself. A few people in 2-D gossiped that ‘the awful transfer student’ had done something to him.</p><p>Akira kept his head down. He did all his work, and did not think about what a knife entering flesh over and over again sounded like. One seat ahead of him, he was sure Ann did the same.</p><hr/><p>“I saw police officers on the first floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? We are so screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not necessarily here for us. He does— did work here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t mean I ain’t anxious about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll survive. Don’t get in their way, try not to stand out, and be honest with them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or as honest as we can be, considering…”</p><p> </p><p>“Eaugh. My stomach hurts so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe, Ryuji. Nice and slow.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>Hey there, pal. We just wanna ask you a couple questions, see?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Sure thing. </p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>I already know it, but could we get you to state your name and year for the record?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Akira Kurusu. Second year.</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>Thanks, pal. You’re the transfer student, aren’t you? I’ve got a document here from your old high school.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Mmhm. Probation record is in there too.</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>So it is. Assault’s a hefty charge, you know.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I do. And I’m very grateful to Shujin Academy for giving me a second chance.</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p><em> [chuckle] </em>I bet, pal. How well did— do you know Suguru Kamoshida? The PE instructor here?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Not very well. I’ve only been in Tokyo for two weeks. I think he used to be an Olympic athlete?</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>Some of the other students claimed that there was bad blood between the two of you, pal. A few even said he was trying to expel you.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Well, they’re also spreading rumours that I’m involved with arson, drug smuggling, human trafficking, and that I drive without a <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">license</span>.</p><p>
  <em> [beat] [sound of papers shifting] </em>
</p><p>Which I deny, of course. I’d take it all with a grain of salt if I were you, detective.</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p>Of course, pal. Thanks for your time. You can head back to class now.</p><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>This… won’t take too long.</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>Pfft, sure it won’t. Whatever, old man.</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>Name and year?</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>Aren’t you supposed to know that shit already?</p><p>
  <b>ITONOKOGIRI</b>
</p><p><em> [distant] </em>Hey, pal! Show some respect!</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p><em> [to Itonokogiri] </em> I can handle it. <em> [to Sakamoto] </em>Name and year.</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>Ugh, whatever. Ryuji Sakamoto, second year.</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>That’s better. Tell me… about your relationship with Suguru Kamoshida.</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>I avoid that asshole like the plague. That’s all.</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>He broke your leg last year, didn’t he?</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>Yeah. Which is why I avoid him. Don’t need that shit happening again, yeah?</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>Why’d that happen in the first place?</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>Ugh. <em> [beat] </em> He provoked me, so I swung at ‘im. Then he snapped me like that. <em> [finger snapping noise.] </em></p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>I see.</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p>If this is about that shit, he said nobody was gonna press charges, and—</p><p>
  <b>BADDOU</b>
</p><p>No. I only had a couple questions for you. You can go.</p><p>
  <b>SAKAMOTO</b>
</p><p><em> [long beat] </em>‘Kay, gramps.</p><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Good afternoon. I won’t keep you too long, okay?</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Okay. Thank you, uh… Ma'am? </p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>I’m not that old yet. <em> [beat] </em>Can I please get your name and year for our record?</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Ann Takamaki. I’m a second year.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Right. If you don’t mind, we just want to ask you a couple of questions about Suguru Kamoshida.</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Huh? Did something happen to him? I noticed he didn’t come to school today.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Don’t worry about it, Takamaki-san. Some of the other girls I’ve spoken to today mentioned that you have… a unique relationship with him.</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Oh. <em> [long beat] </em>Ah.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Takamaki-san?</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Sorry, I got lost in thought. Those are just rumours! Kamoshida-sensei plays favourites, and I ended up being one of them. That’s all.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>What’s the difference? Scientifically speaking.</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>I don’t know if there’s anything scientific about it? He gave me a ride to school a couple times, but I’m not… involved with him, like some people say.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>I see. I just have a couple more questions. What’s your relationship with Shiho Suzui?</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Shiho’s my best friend. I love her.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Did she ever let on anything to you about why she attempted suicide?</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>That’s— Why are you even asking that? </p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>It’s classified. Please answer my question.</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>She never— Well… Actually, when I was riding to the hospital with her…</p><p>
  <em> [long beat] [sound of pen being clicked] </em>
</p><p>Shiho said something about ‘not being able to take it anymore.’ But I don’t know what she was talking about.</p><p>
  <b>HOUZUKI</b>
</p><p>Thank you very much, Takamaki-san. You’re free to leave now.</p><p>
  <b>TAKAMAKI</b>
</p><p>Um, okay? Thanks, I guess.</p><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><hr/><p>“That sucked big time,” Ryuji grumbled, bumping the vending machine in the courtyard. When it didn’t give him a free drink, he scowled. “Did you get the scary old guy with the bullet holes in his coat?”</p><p>Akira shook his head. “Nah. The scruffy looking one with a pencil behind his ear.”</p><p>Ryuji bumped the vending machine again. “That guy was watching over me too. Felt like a real goddamn interrogation in there.”</p><p>“But you kept it together, right?” Akira said, reaching for his wallet. He threw some yen on the nearby table, gesturing for his friend to take it.</p><p>Ryuji said, “Sure I did. Was tough, but I got through it just fine. Hey, where’s Ann?”</p><p>Akira held up his phone. “Visiting the hospital. She wants to tell Shiho the good news. Ryuji, take the money.”</p><p>The blond begrudgingly scooped the yen off the table and slipped it into the vending machine. “I hope she wakes up soon. I’m so worried about her. God knows it’d stop Ann from going grey too.”</p><p>Akira chuckled weakly. He could still smell blood. As though Ryuji could read his mind, his friend sat down next to him on the wooden bench. For a couple seconds, Ryuji squeezed his hand, but he quickly let go and got up when some other students got close.</p><p>“Is Sakamoto palling around with the transfer student?”</p><p>“They’re both delinquents, aren’t they? It’s not like anyone else will bother with them.”</p><p>Ryuji made a face, but their peers were already on their merry way. “I hate it here, ‘Kira.”</p><p>The nickname was new. He said softly, “It’ll get better from here. Now that… We don’t have to worry as much.”</p><p>Ryuji slumped against the wall. “I don’t mean that. I mean you’re the only person in this goddamn school who’s ever been nice to me. Even Ann gave me the cold shoulder until just now.”</p><p>“I never had a reason not to be,” Akira replied. He tucked his phone into his pocket and folded his hands. “You showed me the way to the school when I never asked… and you <em> did </em>save my life.”</p><p>Technically, it was likely that the driver would have swerved even if Ryuji hadn’t pushed Akira to safety first, but it was a gesture neither of them was likely to forget.</p><p>Ryuji just shrugged. “I was only bein’ decent. You were confused and lost.”</p><p>“Was not,” Akira said, knowing that Ryuji was absolutely right.</p><p>His friend chuckled, but the light and breezy expression quickly left his face. “Y’know what, this is way too gloomy. Let’s go get ramen. My wallet’s a bit tight, but we can just get the—”</p><p>Akira got up and offered him a smile of his own, quietly invoking whatever traces of Joker that remained in his system in order to keep it up for more than a few seconds. “I’ll pay. I want to try the best Tokyo has to offer.”</p><p>“Fine, but I’m totally paying you back.”</p><hr/><p>Ann’s text came at sundown. Akira had spent the evening reading and not thinking about why his chest was aching. If he pushed the feeling down hard enough, he was certain he’d be able to ignore it.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ann: </b>don’t take this the wrong way but are you home right now?</p>
  <p><b>You: </b>Leblanc, technically.</p>
  <p><b>You: </b>is something wrong?</p>
  <p><b>Ann: </b>i need to talk to someone in person real bad</p>
  <p><b>Ann: </b>can i come over?? Ryuji’s out w/ his mom</p>
  <p><b>You: </b>yeah sure thing, do you need the address?</p>
</blockquote><p>He sent her the coordinates anyways, and went downstairs to unlock the door. His hands didn’t shake this time as he did. Sojiro had closed the cafe early, citing some weird excuse about needing to buy a printer. Akira hadn’t asked.</p><p>Ann showed up about half an hour later, looking miserable. Her hair was messy, and her makeup was noticeably smudged. If the air outside wasn’t completely still, he would wonder if she’d been caught in a windstorm.</p><p>“Hey,” she said, settling down in one of the booths. Akira took the seat across from her, waiting patiently while she collected herself. He hadn’t seen her so out of sorts since the day he chased her through the Shibuya underground. “Thanks for hearing me out on such short notice.”</p><p>Akira dramatically put a hand to his forehead. “I’m wounded that I’m your second choice.”</p><p>Ann chuckled, but it didn’t last long. “Think of it this way. If Shiho was awake, you’d be third.”</p><p>“Well, that makes perfect sense,” Akira said, dropping the joke completely. “I know how much she means to you.”</p><p>Ann whispered, “I love her.” Her voice carried a certain weight to it, and Akira knowingly put a hand on her shaking fists. “I’d do anything for her.”</p><p>“You proved that much to us already,” Akira pointed out. Again, he could hear the sound of Ann driving the knife into Kamoshida’s chest. It was bothering him less now than it had before, even less than it had in the moment.</p><p>Still wasn’t a fan of the salty stench of blood hanging around his nostrils.</p><p>Ann said, “I just don’t think I did enough. I should have acted before he got his hands on her. Instead…”</p><p>“You did the right thing,” Akira assured her. <em> “We </em> did the right thing. And when Shiho wakes up, and can see your smiling face, she’ll be thrilled.”</p><p>Ann murmured, “I hope so. If she doesn’t wake up, I—”</p><p>“She will,” Akira interrupted, his voice urgent and sincere. “Don’t even think that she won’t, Ann. It’ll take a bit of time, but she’ll wake up, and the two of you will be able to… to do whatever girls do when they hang out together.”</p><p>That got Ann to laugh. “I’m pretty sure girls and guys do a lot of the same things while hanging out.”</p><p>Akira tried to stop a shit eating grin from crawling onto his face. “Girls commit massive tax fraud while hanging out too?”</p><p>“Why was <em> tax fraud </em> the first thing to come to mind?!” Ann replied, laughing again. She was smiling now, and looked a hell of a lot better than she had ten minutes ago.</p><p>Akira said, “You don’t know what Ryuji and I get up to without you.”</p><p>Ann folded her arms. “I’m pretty sure you play videogames, plan murders, and read manga.”</p><p>“And commit massive tax fraud,” Akira insisted. “Also, we got ramen earlier. And we’ve only planned the one murder.”</p><p>For some reason, even though he knew that they were alone in the cafe, saying it made his blood pump quickly. Nobody could possibly be listening in on their conversation, so why did hearing the words aloud feel so strange?</p><p>Ann pulled out her phone and set it on the table, but didn’t open it. “The news got out. About what we did. Would you believe that people are actually texting me condolences?”</p><p>Akira made a point of gagging. “That’s sickening. I guess those photo albums haven’t made the headlines yet, huh?”</p><p>Ann grimaced. “No. I hope they do, so people know what kind of scumbag he really was, but… I don’t want those pictures getting out there. The thought of it makes me sick.”</p><p>Akira put his hand on hers again. She relaxed a bit, but gloom was falling over her face again. He couldn’t tell what was harder; the murder or the fallout. He tried his best to summon the feelings that had swelled inside him when he wore the mask, when he was Joker.</p><p>He wondered if Ann and Ryuji did the same thing. It wasn’t something he knew how to ask.</p><hr/><p>Shortly after lunch, there was a knock on the classroom door. Chouno stopped her lecture and went to open it, while the students whispered among themselves.</p><p>Ann risked looking over her shoulder to cast a glance at Akira before looking back at the door. Apparently, they felt the same pit of fear in their stomachs.</p><p>Akira hadn’t had a conversation with the student council president before, but he’d seen her studying in the library. Despite that, seeing her standing in the doorway of the classroom told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>She was there for him.</p><p>“I’m sorry to disrupt your class,” she was saying. Her silver tongue seemed to be impressing Chouno, especially when she added, “I know that you’re always going the extra mile to ensure your students receive a quality education.”</p><p>Ann grumbled, “Suck-up.”</p><p>It worked like a charm, though. Chouno smiled and called across the classroom. “Kurusu-kun! You’re needed.”</p><p>Akira slowly got out of his seat and headed for the door. He breathed to Ann, “Watch Morgana,” and was past her before he could hear her response. The rest of the class was whispering about him yet again, but it wasn’t too hard to tune it out. He was getting used to it.</p><p>Makoto Niijima met his eyes evenly. Her scarlet gaze didn’t betray her emotions, and neither did the carefully crafted smile on her face. Eerie.</p><p>Once they were out in the hallway, Akira asked, “What is it, Niijima-senpai? If you’re here for illicit drugs, that’s just a rumour. You’d have better luck in Shinjuku.”</p><p>Niijima fixed him with a look that read ‘stop talking.’ Akira shut up and kept following after her, winding through the halls and up the stairs, until they were standing outside the student council room. “The police made a request to question you again.”</p><p>“Wow, I must be special,” Akira said, pulling on a grin that fit Joker much better than it did him. “I bet it’s the eyelashes. They’re real, you know.”</p><p>Niijima folded her hands tightly. “Don’t. Please. I’m not going to be part of this. I only came to fetch you.”</p><p>Akira said, “Must suck, having to run errands for everyone all the time. I’m glad I’m not in your place.”</p><p>Niijima didn’t answer that, which was probably for the best, since he was trying to get a rise out of her. Instead, she asked, “Do you know about what happened to Kamoshida-sensei?”</p><p>Ah, fuck. Akira tried to keep his voice smooth and prayed she was just needling him in response. “Read about it online last night. Pretty messed up.”</p><p>Niijima pursed her lips. “Quite. Did… Did you know what he was doing to the volleyball team?”</p><p>Now <em> there </em> was a surprise. Akira reached for his usual excuse, that he’d only just transferred here and hardly knew a thing about anyone, but what came out of his mouth was, “Did you?”</p><p>“Not in time to change anything,” Niijima said quietly. She shook her head and opened the door to the student council room. “We’re wasting time chatting. The detective will be here any second now.”</p><p>Akira gave her a polite nod, then sat down inside and took a deep breath. He could feel tiny shards of broken glass in his throat. He swallowed them and closed his eyes, begging for Joker’s confidence, even if he couldn’t wear the mask.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>—sent a good looking detective this time. I was expecting another crusty geezer.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Hm. I hadn’t expected you to be a fan. I’m not particularly well-known in the countryside.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>A fan of those beautiful eyes, maybe.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>Could I get you to state your name and year for the record? For procedure’s sake.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Akira Kurusu, second year. I don’t suppose I can convince you to write down my number too?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I think that would be inappropriate, considering our situation.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Am I in some kind of trouble? I’ve been a very good boy since I arrived at Shujin, you know.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>That depends on how you answer my questions. If you don’t make things difficult, you should be fine.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I do love being difficult, but I’ll hold off for your sake.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>Very well. You said in your previous questioning that you barely knew Suguru Kamoshida. Do you maintain that stance?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I haven’t even been at Shujin for a month. I only remember half of the teachers' names.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Well, interestingly enough, I have testimony from another student claiming that you rushed into the PE faculty office shortly after Shiho Suzui’s suicide attempt.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Ooh, another student? How spicy. Who?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>That’s confidential. We are being courteous of the witness’ identity.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Then how do I know that you didn’t just make up your little tattletale, hm?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p><em> [long beat] </em>Kurusu, do you understand the situation you’re in right now? You’re under suspicion for Suguru Kamoshida’s murder.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Murder?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Don’t play dumb with me. The information was leaked, and the entire student body has been buzzing about it.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Well, the entire student body really doesn’t like me. You know, criminal record and all.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Word travels fast, especially in high schools. Besides, the last detectives weren’t particularly subtle.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I heard he was dead. Nothing I read said anything about it being murder.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I’m not here officially. The only reason you’re being questioned here and not at the precinct is because there’s no direct evidence against you.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I think I missed the part where you said why you’re here at all.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>When compared with what the other students said, your testimony came across as suspicious. I’m not going to brag, but I have a reputation as a genius among my peers, and I have never been wrong.</p><p>
  <em> [long beat] </em>
</p><p>So I ask that you do not lie to me.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I’ve been nothing short of honest, prettyboy.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Then where were you on April 20th at 3AM?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>My homestay. Sleeping, obviously. </p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Your homestay being Leblanc Cafe in Yongen-Jaya?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>That’s the one! Are you a regular? Boss’ coffee is exceptional.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I’ve been there. But I know the owner does not stay there overnight, so nobody can account for your alibi.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I mean, I guess not. I don’t have a key, though, so it’s not like I could leave at night.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>What would stop you from leaving the door unlocked?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Well, if someone broke into the store, Boss would give me a massive lecture. He already gets after me for existing, so I’m not in the mood for more.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I see. <em> [beat] </em>Do you know what this is?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>A really fancy looking document. If you expect me to read it, we could be here a while.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>It’s a document calling for your expulsion, signed by Suguru Kamoshida. Would you care to explain that?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>He really didn’t like me. Thought my record would mess up all the progress he was making to improve Shujin’s reputation.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I thought you didn’t know the man very well?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I didn’t. He just made that clear every time I saw him. Which was unfortunately frequent, since he’s the PE instructor.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>This document is dated April 15th. That’s the date of Suzui’s suicide attempt. Which matches up with—</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>With me allegedly rushing into the PE faculty office. </p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Why did you go there?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>Well, you said not to lie to you. I saw some other guys running that way and followed them. Thought it was weird. Kamoshida threatened to expel all of us when we showed up in his office.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>And what did you do following that?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Went back to class. Went home. What else was I going to do? I didn’t think he was serious.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Did you suspect that he had something to do with Suzui’s attempt? </p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Should I have? I guess she was on the volleyball team, but I’ve only had one conversation with her.</p><p>
  <em> [long beat] </em>
</p><p>Is there something you don’t want to tell me, Detective?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Let’s try something else. If you sell out your accomplices now, I’ll make sure your own sentencing is much lighter.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Accomplices? Wow, this sounds like a heist movie.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Of course, you wouldn’t know about it, like how you didn’t know Kamoshida had been murdered. But the police have reason to suspect that the culprit had multiple accomplices.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>You’re right, I didn’t know about it! Are you sure it’s okay to leak such important information to your suspect?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I’m rather fond of gambling, you could say.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>You’re a criminal too, prettyboy? That’s hot.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>What I care about is truth and justice.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>That’s not a denial.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Your accomplices.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I think you have the wrong guy. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think most high schoolers are capable of murder.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I think that you are not most high schoolers.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Of course not. But that doesn’t make me guilty, either. You’re really hung up on this accomplices thing, but I don’t have any friends here.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Really? I find that hard to believe.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I know, right? Apparently, the bad boy aesthetic doesn’t appeal to Tokyo girls. <em> [beat] </em>Or boys.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Other students have testified that you’re frequently seen with Ryuji Sakamoto.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Psh, that guy? We can barely stand each other. But since we’re both delinquents, neither can anyone else.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>So you say. What about Ann Takamaki? How well do you know her?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I know the back of her head pretty well, but that’s about it.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I beg your pardon?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>I sit right behind her in class. She yelled at me once? And I think she’s friends with Suzui. Don’t know much else.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Hm. And Yuuki Mishima?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>His first name is Yuuki? Holy shit.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>I’ll take that as another denial.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Pretty sure I’ve denied every accusation you’ve made since you walked in. If you’re really so smart, use that noggin, prettyboy.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>You really have no idea who I am, do you?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Not a clue.</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Sincerely? Goro Akechi doesn’t ring any bells?</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>What, like the guy from those old detective novels? </p><p>
  <em> [long beat] </em>
</p><p>Hello? Did I break something up in that skull of yours?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p><em> [beat] </em>You’re free to go.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Hm? That was sudden. What’s the matter, Detective?</p><p>
  <b>AKECHI</b>
</p><p>Get out of my sight. <em> [beat] </em> Please.</p><p>
  <b>KURUSU</b>
</p><p>Suit yourself.</p><p>
  <em> [click] </em>
</p><hr/><p>“You were <em> hitting </em> on <em> Goro Akechi?!” </em></p><p>Akira’s second questioning had taken until after school was out. Ryuji and Ann had been kind enough to wait by the front gates for him. Morgana was sitting in Ann’s arms, purring like a motor.</p><p>“Not seriously. I was trying to piss him off,” Akira said, gratefully picking up his cat and placing him back in his bag, much to the cat’s chagrin. He batted his eyelashes at Ryuji. “Don’t worry, you still have a chance.”</p><p>Ann laughed, while Ryuji smacked him in the arm and played along. “With you, or with Akechi?”</p><p>Akira shrugged. “Up to you.”</p><p>The three of them laughed again, heading into the train station. As they waited for the train into Shibuya to roll in, Akira said, “I think I threw him off the trail, but I did have to tell him that I barely knew Ann and didn’t like Ryuji.”</p><p>Ann said softly, “So it’s probably for the best that we’re not seen together, huh?”</p><p>“For real,” Ryuji murmured.</p><p>The three of them separated, standing in different spots in the station and mindlessly looking at their phones. When the train came, they ended up piling on together, each silently deciding that nobody would notice them on such a crowded subway line. </p><p>At Shibuya, Akira grabbed their hands before they could stray too far, and lead them into a sheltered alcove. Nobody walking by paid them any mind.</p><p>“What’s up?” Ryuji whispered, sensing the urgency.</p><p>Akira said, “You guys should make sure you have better alibis than I do. Just to be safe.”</p><p>Ann said, “Oh, I made sure my caretakers saw me turn in for the night. I’ve never snuck out before, so I’m sure they wouldn’t suspect that of me.”</p><p>“My ma will vouch for me no matter what,” Ryuji said, waving his hand. “Though, I did tell her that I was so tired cuz I’d stayed up playing video games.”</p><p>Ann chuckled. “Ooh, I bet she was super disappointed in you.”</p><p>Ryuji looked downcast. “Little bit. I felt so bad, honestly. I’ve never lied to her before.”</p><p>None of them said that the truth wouldn’t be doing them any favours. The three of them stayed quiet, save for Morgana’s quiet meows from inside the bag. Overhead, an announcement played for the train to Yongen-Jaya.</p><p>“Ah,” Akira said softly, “I missed my train.”</p><p>Ryuji said, “If you sprint, you can make it. I believe in you.”</p><p>Akira shook his head. “It’s okay. The next one isn’t too far behind.”</p><p>Ann frowned at him. “Is there something else on your mind? You look like you’re thinking really hard about something.”</p><p>Ryuji awkwardly bumped his shoulder. “Don’t keep all that inside, man. We got you.”</p><p>Akira leaned back against the alcove wall, then pushed up his glasses in order to hide his eyes. “I want to do it again.”</p><p>Ryuji and Ann exchanged surprised glances. Ryuji spoke first, “Damn, that wasn’t what I thought you were gonna say. You… have a target in mind?”</p><p>“Not specifically,” Akira admitted. “But Kamoshida can’t be the only bastard causing people grief. I want to do something about people like that. People who seem to be above the law.”</p><p>He pictured a bald man with a bleeding head, and a woman too stunned to defend herself.</p><p>Ryuji said, “Tokyo’s pretty fucking corrupt under the skin. I’m down.”</p><p>Ann closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were flooded with determination. “Okay. But all our decisions for who to target should be unanimous. All or nothing.”</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” Akira said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Should keep us on track and make sure we don’t argue.”</p><p>Ryuji chuckled. “Man, I never thought we’d end up like this when I saw you in the rain that first day.”</p><p>“For real?” Akira teased.</p><p>Ann smiled. “I guess we’re all full of surprises.”</p><p>The overhead announcements played another call for a Yongen-Jaya train. Akira cursed under his breath.</p><p>Ryuji said, “Hey, why don’t you guys come to my place for a bit? We can chill and do a little research.”</p><p>So much for not being seen together. Akira didn’t have it in him to say no, though. Ann looked happy to join them.</p><p>“Actually, I might already know a guy,” Ryuji admitted, as they left the alcove and made their way to his platform.</p><p>Ann blinked. “Wow, really? That was quick.”</p><p>Ryuji said, “Might. See, a friend of my ma’s is being stalked by her ex-boyfriend. That’s pretty shitty, ain’t it?”</p><p>Akira said, “Deplorable. I’m interested.”</p><p>“Me too,” Ann agreed.</p><p>The three of them stepped onto the train, whispering to each other as they where whisked away from the station and into the unknown.</p><p>It felt like a breath of fresh air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://genius.com/Richard-siken-portrait-of-fryderyk-in-shifting-light-annotated">Anyone can paint a mask. It's boring. And everyone secretly wants to collaborate with the enemy, to construct a truer version of the self. How much can you change and get away with it, before you turn into something else, before it's some kind of murder?</a>
</p><p>I don't think I'll continue this beyond a oneshot because a) I don't trust myself to plot out the entire game b) Akechi would probably take over, but... who knows! I don't.</p><p>Also, I turn 20 on the 17th. That's pretty cool.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>